Silver meets Brown
by Dwindlingcandle
Summary: Rose W/Scorpius M. Next Generation Fluff. "There was the unmistakable fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. He couldn’t help but notice her hand fit perfectly in his, so he let go." Please read and review!


**A/N: Hey guys! It has been awhile since I have written another one of these, so it may be abit rusty, but I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just own (sort of) this plot. If I did own it, Dobby would not have died.**

* * *

Scorpius examined her from across the room, her silky locks grazed her shoulders while her oval shaped eyes peered down at the paper in front of her. She was a puzzle, a mystery, if you will. The more time Scorpius spent trying to figure her out, the more complex the puzzle would become. She was a Weasley, but not a Gryffindor. Ron and Hermione Weasley were probably the definition of Gryffindor. Though, Scorpius reasoned, if not a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw would be the second best choice. Rose still had all the qualities or a Gryffindor, she was sweet, compassionate, brave.

Plainly put, he was in love with her. She was all that he could see. Everything went fuzzy when he saw her. He knew it would never work and it broke his heart. It wasn't because he was a Malfoy, no, they had overcome that obstacle years ago. It was because they best friends, had been for years. Rose would never want him to jeopardize their friendship. So, he was stuck with his unrequited love.

Rose looked up from her paper and met Scorpius' intense silver eyes. A grin spread across her face and she beckoned him to come to her table. Scorpius inhaled sharply and gave her his signature smirk back. With a few long strides he reached her table.

"I knew I would find you in the library." He said with a slightly exasperated tone as he took the seat across from her.

"You act as if I spend all my time here." Rose sighed, setting down her quill. Scorpius raised an eyebrow in response. Rose conceited, "Fine, at least I don't spend every waking hour straddling a broom."

Scorpius pulled a face, "Straddling? Hey, our team is going to win Ravenclaw the cup. Plus, you wouldn't understand the rush, you hate flying."

Rose smiled, "I just don't find any enjoyment in being very high up in the sky with only a piece of wood to support you!" Rose lowered her voice a bit, "Plus, I don't think the cup is the only reason you go flying so much. I think you fancy that Chang girl." Rose smiled triumphantly.

Scorpius' smirk disappeared. He gazed intently into Rose's eyes. Silver meeting brown. Rose shuttered under his gaze put kept her eyes locked to his. "I do not fancy Chang." He sighed. She wanted him to fancy other people.

Rose shrugged and picked up her quill concentrating on her paper once more. "I think you're lying. I have eyes you know. I see the way you look at her." She snuck another glance at her best friend.

Scorpius straightened up and got out of his chair, "What do you care anyways?" he whispered, "I have to go talk to Professor Longbottom."

Rose swallowed and nodded, "See you in the common room later?"

Scorpius gave a curt nod and strode out of the library. Rose sighed and placed her head in her hands. Her fears were confirmed.

Scorpius' father was a good sport about Scorpius being placed in Ravenclaw instead of Slitherin. Draco was a little less okay when Scorpius came home declaring he had a best friend and she was a Granger-Weasley. He was bit unhappy when his son told him that he would spend half his summer residing at the Burrow. He was even more so when his wife invited the whole clan over for Christmas. For the most part the rift between the Malfoys and the Granger-Weasleys had closed.

Scorpius rapped twice on the wooden door in front of him. He heard shuffling and muttering on the other side. Neville swung the door open and smiled when he saw Scorpius' pale face. "Ah, Scorpius! Come in. Don't mind the mess." Neville shuffled inside with Scorpius at his heel.

The room was a complete and utter pig sty. Papers scattered everywhere, plants of every origin on shelves and on the floor. It would truly be best described as a jungle of sorts. Scorpius still liked it though, the clutter somehow calmed him.

"So, Scorpius, what can I do for you today?" Neville leaned back in his chair and Scorpius took the seat in front of his desk.

Scorpius shrugged in response. "Nothing. How's Hannah?" Neville recently proposed to Hannah Abbott. Apparently they reconnected after a few years when Hannah bought the Three Brook Sticks. They live together now on top of the bar.

Neville examined Scorpius' face. Scorpius and the Weasleys and Potters where the only students that he felt comfortable sharing his personal life with. He sighed, "She is fine. She is all worked up about the wedding. Every day she changes her mind, yesterday she wanted a small wedding and today she wants a big wedding. I just decided to stay out of all of it."

Scorpius nodded, "Women. I am sure she will let you pick out the plants, right?"

Neville shook his head sadly, "Not a chance. Well, not yet. Maybe she will." Neville looked thoughtful for a second. "How's Rose?"

It was Scorpius' turn to sigh. "She thinks I fancy Marie Chang."

Neville nodded, "Cho Chang's daughter? Hmph. So, what's the problem?"

Scorpius shrugs, "I don't know. I don't understand her or girls. Does she want to fancy Chang?"

Neville studied Scorpius' face. "I am sure that is not the case. I think I will let you figure it out on your own. Mostly because I don't know what it means myself. "

Scorpius grunts, "Some help you are."

Neville raises his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, mate. But you fancy Rose, right? I'd say, do something to show her that you care. You can always make her fancy you, you know."

Scorpius' voice raised an octive, "What do you mean, like a potion, or a plant?" He glanced around the room. "I don't want to-"

Neville's laugh cut him off. "I didn't mean that. I mean increase flirtatious banter, stop fighting with her, show her you care. Actually I have something for you. This book actually helped Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger get together, let alone me and Hannah." Neville goes to his bookshelf and grabs an old tattered book.

Scorpius looks at the title and sneers, "I don't need that. Have you met me? I can Charm any witch, I want." It was true. He had all the right features. His intense silver eyes, his defined jaw bones and strong build had all the girls swooning.

Neville shrugs, "Yeah, everyone but Rose. But if you don't want it, than suit yourself." Neville starts to put the book back on the shelf. Scorpius rolls his eyes and grabs the book.

He sighs and shuffles to the door sifting through the mess. "Thanks Neville." He waves the tattered book and stuffed it inside his robe.

Neville nodded and touched one of the plants on his desk, "That's Professor Longbottom to you."

* * *

Scorpius stuffed the book in his chest under his clothes and plopped down on his bed. He stared up at the white ceiling taking in every detail and crack. He can feel that she is nearby, he heard the door click and he looked up. Rose walked in and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hey." Rose smiled. Her red curl stroked her shoulder. "How's Neville?" She gave him one of her winning smiles; some sort of truce.

"You know, it really isn't fair that girls have access to our dorm and the steps melt when we try to access yours." He sat up and gave a smirk in return. "Neville is having trouble with the Mrs."

"Hannah? Don't you mean soon-to-be? Do you think we will be invited?" Rose smiled as she tugged at her sleeve and glanced at Scorpius.

"Of course, we better be." He swings his legs over the side of his bed. "Come let's do something fun." He stands and grabs his old muggle backpack Rose got for him two years as a Christmas gift. He grabs two Butterbeers from under his bed ad stuffs them into the bag.

Rose laughed, "I need to remember that. A stash, seriously? Wow, Scorp."

Scorpius grinned, "Yeah, now I am going to have to find a new place to put my stuff. It is no longer safe." Rose smiles in response. Scorpius grabs her hand and pulls her off of his bed, "Come on."

He grips her hand and pulls her down the stairs through the common room and through the porthole. His hand still intertwined with hers. There was the unmistakable fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't help but notice her hand fit perfectly in his, so he let go. The loss of contact left him cold as he led them up to the astrology tower.

"Oh, your right! It is a perfect night to look at the stars!" Rose gasped at the stars above. Not a cloud intruded the clear sky. Scorpius watched as the wind whipped at her hair and her doe eyes searched the sky. She was beautiful.

Scorpius looked around the tower. There must have been seven telescopes. A few blankets were shoved in a cabinet. There was broom leaning against cabinet, it looked slightly weathered but was for the most part it was in good shape. Scorpius tossed Rose the blankets while he examined the broom in front of him. He loved flying. It was second thing he loved most in the world, second to Rose, of course.

Rose watched as the blond examined the broom. His muscles flexed as he turned the broom in his hands. His jaw twitched a bit before he looked back to her. He gave her a smirk. Sometimes she just hated that stupid smirk. "No, Scorp, no flying. You don't know where that has been. Just stay here with me." She hated flying. She must have inherited the fear from her mother. Watching Scorpius flying made her queasy enough.

"I wasn't planning on leaving you behind." He gave her an intense gaze before mounting the broom. The broom supported his weight perfectly and he flew out of the window. He flew around the tower twice before landing inside once more. He held out his hand to h      

She shook her head violently. Did he want to kill her? He knew that she hated flying.

"Oh, c'mon Rose! Don't you trust me? You know I would never put you in danger." He reached his hand towards her a bit further. His silver eyes melting into hers. He could see her stance crumbling.

"No Scorp. You know I hate flying." She still shook her head.

Scorpius dismounted the broom and swaggered over to her. He brushed a curl from her face and her eyes closed as she melted to his touch. "I won't pressure you, but I thought the great Rose Weasley could do anything."

She sighed and bit her lip. "Fine. Only if you promise me that you won't kill me. "

He grinned triumphantly and his fingers tingled where he touched her skin. "I promise." He mounted the broom and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up and placed her in front of him on the broom.

"Hey, shouldn't I be behind you, like on a motorcycle?" Rose asked nervously. Where was she supposed to put her hands?

"Motorcycle?" Scorpius questioned. What was a motorcycle? He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her right shoulder. Her back molded into his chest. And he could smell her strawberry shampoo. He kicked off and he felt her whole body tense. "Relax. I won't let you fall."

They glided through the air the stars sparkling above their heads the warm air whipping at their faces. He felt Rose relax against him. "See? This isn't so bad." He whispered in her ear. She turned her face to meet his eyes. Their faces only inches apart. Once again they got lost in each other's eyes. Sliver and Brown danced together. Scorpius cleared his throat. Why was it so dry?

He steered his eyes forward.

They landed by the side of the lake and he helped Rose off the broom. His hand was still intertwined with hers. Rose was the one to let go this time. She took off her shoes and rolled up her pants. She dipped her toes in and giggled. "It isn't that cold! And look at how the stars reflect on the lake! Oh, gosh, we are going to have to fly back, aren't we?"

Scorpius' blond hair fell over his eyes, "You loved it."

Rose smirked. "I have to admit, it was pretty romantic. Do you fly all your girls out here?"

Scorpius' intense gaze returned. "You know I don't."

Rose's smirk softened and then returned, "You and Chang race out here? Play in the water together?"

Scorpius let out a frustrated noise. "I do not fancy Marie!"

Rose's smile faded, "Why does it bother you so much when I say you do?"

Scorpius glanced at her harshly. If looks could kill, "You wouldn't understand."

Rose slipped her shoes back on and walked toward him. "I wouldn't understand what? Try me. I like to think I am a very understanding person."

He snorted. "I am sure you do. " Rose neared him and put her hand on his arm. Her touch burned his skin. "Oh, Rose, you torture me!"

He stepped away from her and looked up at the sky. He slowly exhaled and finally met her eyes again. Her arms were crossed and she looked fairly angry.

"I torture you? Don't you think that is a bit drastic? Please, all I asked was why you get so bothered when I tease you about girls. I don't think that is anything close to torture."

Scorpius walked up to her and stood right square in front of her. She was fuming but was instantly calmed by his gaze. He traced her chin and leaned down capturing her lips. He felt his heart race as his lips caressed hers. Every one of his senses heightened. His heart exploded with bliss. Gasping for breath, they separated. Scorpius cured the human need for Oxygen. They leaned their foreheads against each other.

Scorpius backed away and smirked. "I wanted to do that for a really long time."

Rose nodded and searched her best friend's grey eyes. "Me too."

Relief washed over Scorpius, "Listen, Rose, the reason it frustrates me so much when you talk about other girls is because you are the only girl I ever really fancied." He glances quickly at her, "I mean, I love-"

Before he could finish professing his love, Rose captured his lips for a second time. They explored each other's lips and made up for lost time. What happened after that is another story.

* * *

**Please Remember to review, and I hope you liked it! If begged, I would consider adding a second part!**


End file.
